No Es Tan Facil
by Nevalainen
Summary: BxB No es nada fácil darse cuenta de que tu mejor amiga y compañera es el amor de tu vida cuando ya han marcado una línea que separa el trabajo de los sentimientos. Una pequeñísima idea de cómo fue lo que Booth vivió y sintió por Bones después de navida


Oneshon: BxB No es nada fácil darse cuenta de que tu mejor amiga y compañera es el amor de tu vida cuando ya han marcado una l

Oneshon: BxB No es nada fácil darse cuenta de que tu mejor amiga y compañera es el amor de tu vida cuando ya han marcado una línea que separa el trabajo de los sentimientos. (Una pequeñísima idea de cómo fue lo que Booth vivió y sintió por Bones después de navidad).

_**No es Tan fácil**_

Levantarme en las mañanas, ir a la oficina, revisar miles de papeles, interrogar a gente, recibir un nuevo caso, ir a tu oficina a buscarte o simplemente llamarte para ir a la escena del crimen, ver un nuevo cadáver, buscar sospechosos, encontrar un culpable, ir al jefersonia, escuchar a Zack y Hodgins? Peleándose por ser los reyes del laboratorio, ver a Ángela y a cam riendo, resolver el caso, o incluso ver a Parker los fines de semana ya no es tan fácil.

Me hiciste la vida imposible desde la primera vez que te vi, eso lo recuerdo muy bien, pero es ahora, hace no mas de dos semanas que realmente te has convertido en un calvario para mi a tal punto que paso cada segundo del día pensando en ti.

Sonríes como siempre, hablas como siempre, deduces como siempre, me ayudas, me apoyas y hasta discutimos como siempre pero tu mirada… dios tu mirada ha cambiado tanto, ¿o será que ya estoy delirando? Juro que veo en ella un rastro…. Algo así como una estela de cariño… no como antes, sino más bien… como… pero es que no puede ser así, no DEBE ser así... Realmente debo estar cansado, desde navidad no hemos parado, vamos de caso en caso y apenas tengo tiempo para llegar a casa y descansar… pero es que también hemos pasado estas dos semanas conversamos de trivialidades cada vez que terminamos los casos hasta bien entrada la noche.

Dios, me lo pones tan difícil!, estas en cada rincón de mi vida y no es hasta ahora que me he dado cuenta! Como no darme cuenta con el beso que me diste, bueno, que nos dimos, porque yo también participe y aunque admito intente separarme, cuando me tomaste, cuando me retuviste con esa fuerza tan... tan salvaje… mi cordura, mi razonamiento, todas las excusas que me hacían separarme, que no era correcto besarte… todos los pretextos desaparecieron y me dedique a disfrutar del momento... Debimos darle un buen show a Caroline y bien admito que también lo disfrute y si el próximo año tiene la misma idea yo mismo pongo el muerdago, que eso no se dude.

En el Jefersonia todo esta en orden y podría apostar de que las únicas personas que quedan son los guardias, tú y por las risas que se escuchan al fondo Cam y los chicos. Pero estos últimos solo se quedan hasta un rato mas, como ha pasado estas semanas, de seguro intentan venir a quitarte de la computadora pero al verme sentado en el sofá conversando contigo nada mas entraran a despedirse y se iran cuchucheando como viejas de vecindario dejándonos todo el Jefersonia a nosotros solos... que tentador se escucha eso!!

Bones! Porque tiene que ser así!! – con un pequeño salto despegas tu vista de la computadora para verme con sorpresa en la puerta de tu despacho, y es que me encanta sorprenderte de esa forma cuando ya no hay caso por resolver en medio y deberíamos estar cada uno en su casa descansando.

A… así como? – antes siquiera de que pueda sentarme en el sofá me atacas con esa mirada que me remueve por dentro y me lleva al limbo de las emociones… Es que eres tan independiente, tan determinada, tan firme e inteligente, nada que ver con el prototipo de mujer desamparada que busca refugio en un hombre… con el prototipo de mujer que estoy acostumbrado a salir!!… Ese es el problema, eres demasiado única y exótica a tal punto que casi nadie te conoce… aunque con el tiempo, no se desde cuando, pero creo conozco mas de ti de lo que crees y de lo que yo mismo creía asi como también tu me conoces como ninguna otra mujer, hemos creando entre nosotros un lazo único que es irrompible… porque nos hemos hecho inseparables no? - booth?

Eh… que pasa bones? - No es nada fácil intentar mantenerme coherente cuando me miras de esa forma! Desde cuando baje tanto la guardia? Definitivamente debo tener la cara roja, la misma cara que un niño de primaria cuando se enamora de su profesora y esta comienza a interrogarlo sobre la materia… Te acercas preocupada y colocas una de tus manos sobre mi frente empeorando aun mas mi situación al punto de olvidar completamente el nuevo tema que venia creando para sentarme a verte absorta en tu computadora y escucharte debatirme.- estas bien?… te noto algo extraño booth.- Es que no entiendes que necesito aclarar mis pensamientos y el tenerte tan cerca sin poder saber lo que sientes hacia mi es una tortura para mi pobre humanidad!? Definitivamente debo encontrar la forma de controlar esto, sé que ambos sentimos cariño el uno por el otro, pero es que lo inquietante es saber si me quieres como un hermano o como algo más… si hay la posibilidad para ese algo más…

Sin poder medir mis acciones coloco una mano sobre la tuya y tu vista vuelve a cruzarse con la mía, dios la tortura! Que tortura más grande! Porque tenia que pasarme justo esto! Eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, tan única, tan especial… que me enamore de ti… me tienes loco de tal manera que si desapareces o te vas con otro me matarías y no sabría que hacer con mi vida!…. Lo único que no podía hacer era enamorarme de ti… estaba prohibido y lo hice… y aunque me agrada la sensación que se genera en mi pecho al verte, tocarte o sentirte cerca, saber que puedes rechazarme, que todo lo que nos ha costado el abrirnos el uno al otro pueda desaparecer de la noche a la mañana y te alejes de mi para siempre me aterra - ¿Qué sientes Bones?

"La cordura es lo ultimo que se pierde"… quien halla dicho esa frase esta claro que no se enamoro nunca, la cordura fue lo primero que perdí! Pero es que no tengo la culpa, es decir… yo no pedí enamorarme de mi compañera…. Tu cara esta confusa pero no quitas la mano de mi frente, me miras interrogante como si buscaras una respuesta en mis ojos, como si lo que ellos te dicen no lo creyeras, pero la verdad es sencilla y esta ahí, es tan fácil deducirlo… tan lógico que es imposible que tú no lo veas, pero tu mirada tiembla… intentas no despegarla de la mía por miedo a algo, ¿pero a que? Sé que con las frases que te he dicho, no he dicho nada, que más que frases son como silabas sin sentido, pero realmente tiene mucho sentido para mi! Aunque sean meras iniciales de lo que intento decirte… aunque no suenen lógicas yo sé que las entiendes… nosotros siempre trabajos con eso no? Siempre nos dan el punto de inicio y tú eres la experta en sacar las cosas en donde no las ve nadie más y justo ahora tengo la sensación de que uniste todos los puntos y descubriste mi secreto pero no quieres creerlo, que sabes que esto no es tan sencillo para mi, que en este minuto estoy luchando conmigo mismo para no romper los limites que pusiste, que pusimos estupidamente entre nosotros y es que sólo somos compañeros, inseparables por eso, una simbiosis perfecta entre la inteligencia, astucia, ciencia y experiencia! Somos la pareja perfecta a la hora del trabajo y es que por ser tan buenos como equipo, separarnos es imposible y lo hemos demostrado ya miles de veces… pero juntarnos más… también lo es?

Booth…no… no te entiendo… - como si leyeras mis pensamientos te agachas para estar a mi altura, lo peor que pudiste hacer fue eso! Ahora la distancia que hay entre nosotros es mínima y creo que ahora si vas a notarme afiebrado. Soy tan indefenso frente a ti… tan transparente aunque tú no lo notes, aunque no quieras verlo me haces dudar tanto que defender mis ideas cada vez me cuesta más ya que inconcientemente, he comenzado a darte la razón a casi todo… en el único tema en que tengo mayor experiencia que tú, en el único campo en el que yo hago cambiarte de opinión o te dejo en silencio, es en el amor y justo ahora estamos en mi campo pero me siento como si estuviéramos hablando sobre algún bicho raro de Hoding? O la teoría de un tipo raro.

Bones… no!.. no es tan fácil…- tus ojos se agrandan con sorpresa, y es que creo que ocupe un tono de voz demasiado alterado y suave o… enamorado?, no me puedes culpar porque me tienes hipnotizado, completamente atrapado en tus ojos y no se si te has dado cuenta, pero tu mano ya no esta en mi frente sino que esta entrelazada con la mía en el sofá y te prometo que desde ahora en adelante no la voy a soltar. – Aunque no sea… nada fácil…- la sorpresa de tu rostro es tanta, que no eres capaz de decir nada y es mejor así, apenas y yo soy conciente de lo que estoy haciendo como para que me ataques con tu logística. Lo bueno es que este es mi campo y como buena científica que eres observas y sientes todo lo que hago, puedo notarlo porque tu rostro se ha enrojecido y tu respiración esta un poco mas alterada de lo normal. Me acerco un poco mas a tu rostro e inhalo el aire que te rodea, tu aroma es tan dulce, tan embriagador que me enloquece y por mas que intento no perder tus ojos de vista, lo hago y es que tus labios se ven tan tentadores, que no creo poder pasar un minuto mas sin probarlos pero al mismo tiempo no se si sea lo correcto hacerlo y es que contigo... quiero que todo sea perfecto y que apoyes todas mis decisiones. Vuelvo la mirada a tus ojos y no puedo evitar sentirme como el color sube nuevamente a mi rostro y es que tu mirada… te diste cuenta de lo que estoy pensando y ahora me observas como un león a su presa y no puedo evitar sentirme tan aterrado al no saber como puedes reaccionar.

¿Qué es lo que me vuelve loco de ti? Esa manía que tienes de tener el control absoluto de la situación, no podías dejarme siquiera obtener yo el gusto, el gozo de besarte, tenias que, nuevamente, robarme el beso, el del muerdago estuvo bien porque lo planeaste así, porque fue un juego entre tu y Caroline y yo simplemente estaba en medio pero ahora, justo ahora que yo te tenia aquí, en tu tan preciada oficina, justo cuando había aclarado todo lo que sentía y había tomado una decisión tenias que robarme tan preciada conquista y besarme!!, no es que no me guste, me fascina, sobre todo cuando posas con tanta pasión tus labios sobre los míos, aunque bones… este era mi momento, era mi minuto de sorpréndete y demostrarte lo que siento pero tu con tus deducciones supiste lo que iba a hacer y te adelantaste.

Booth yo... – ahora si que no te escaparas de mis garras y antes de que me siguas robando mi preciado momento te beso, esta vez mas despacio, con más cariño y te relajas completamente tanto que me veo obligado a rodearte con mis brazos y agacharme a tu lado, dios no sabes lo tanto que espere volver a besarte pero es que tenia miedo a que me golpearas y volvieras a huir de mi como paso cuando Zack se fue… prolongo un poco el beso y por fin me siento en tierra conocida y comienzo a besarte con un poco de pasión, la suficiente como para hacer que tu cerebro entre en cortocircuito y no te acuerdes de lo que ibas a decirme.

Me separo con algo de pereza de tus labios y te acaricio la mejilla con cariño mientras oculto mi rostro en tu cabello para susurrarte al oído- bones… no me lo haces nada fácil…- te estremeces en mis brazos y puedo sentir como la confusión se apodera de tu cuerpo y es que nunca te ha gustado no saber que decir ni que hacer en un momento como este -pero sabes? me tienes completamente enamorado… y no pienso dejarte ir... nunca –tus manos toman mi rostro y me obligas a verte a los ojos, estas sorprendida y puedo sentir como me ruegas en silencio que lo dicho no sea una broma, pero tu me conoces Bones, sabes que yo nunca jugaría con algo así y para demostrártelo vuelvo a darte un corto pero dulce beso en los labios robándote con el un suspiro.

Con una sonrisa me acaricias el rostro y me miras a los ojos intentando asimilar todo lo que esta pasando. Dios esa mirada, la culpable de todos mis problemas desde hace dos semanas!, como pude ser tan ciego de no darme cuenta de lo que todo el mundo insinuaba… y es que ahora sé y disfruto, sonrió divertido al ver como luchas internamente para decirme algo y disfrutando completamente mi victoria te abrazo con mucha mas fuerza y te acorralo contra el piso- Bones… te amo…- tus ojos saltan de alegría y antes siquiera de que me dejes decirte algo más me besas de esa forma que tanto me fascina y me descontrola.

No te protejo porque seas mi amiga, mi compañera ni mi confidente… no te discuto ni te recelo porque vayas a desconcentrarte del caso, sino porque eres mía… eres la mujer perfecta para mí, la mujer con la que quiero estar hasta el resto de mis días y no voy a dejar, ni ahora ni nunca, que algo malo te pase aunque no sea color de rosa el futuro que se nos venga yo te protegeré hasta el ultimo aliento que me quede, aunque no sea tan fácil…

Cariño los chicos planean hacer una fiesta te…- la voz de Ángela se congelo por completo y todo su cuerpo se paralizo, ahí recostados a los pies del sofá de la oficina de la doctora Brennan se encontraban la antropóloga y el agente especial besándose como si de ello dependiera la vida de ambos. – Ángela lograste…- la artista dio un salto y antes de que Cam lograra siquiera expresar su sorpresa ante tan escena esta la sacó de la oficina no sin antes sacar una foto con el celular para la posteridad.

Era algo que se venia dando hace mucho… pero no niego que la sorpresa fue demasiada! Ósea, ahora si que no vamos a poder despegar a Booth del laboratorio!- arrastrando a su novio y a Zack a la puerta del laboratorio, Ángela se desahogaba mientras los dos hombres hacían el esfuerzo de ir a ver el tan esperado espectáculo que ahora se estaba dando en la oficina de Bones y que las dos mujeres se habían negado a fuesen a interrumpir. - Juro que ahora si necesitare muchos cubos de agua fría… - Cam sonreía divertida mientras apagaba todas las luces del jefersonia y salía detrás del grupo sin creer la escena que habían visto dejando a solas en el instituto.- Ángela, quizás no se a la primera noche que estén solos, recuerda que vienen con miradas raras desde navidad y todas las noches se quedan "conversando" hasta tarde. – la joven artista miro a su novio y analizando sus palabras se cruzo de brazos enojada y comenzó a andar nuevamente mientras gritaba lo injusta que había sido Brennan al no contarle sobre su amorío secreto con el agente entre las risas de los otros tres científicos.

¿Fin?


End file.
